


Parker, catch!

by Doteruna



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chimichangas, Funny, M/M, Random & Short, honorable mention for the avengers team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: DP and Spidey break into Avengers Tower for food





	Parker, catch!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea randomly on a road trip so here ya go

The Avengers rode the elevator to Tony’s floors in silence, all of them weary from the fight they just had. Another run-of-the-mill “I’m gonna take over the world” villains with a half-baked plot of global domination. Didn’t take more than an hour for the team to take care of him, but they were tired and sweaty and hungry, and ready to relax. 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing the massive kitchen Tony had installed on the common floor. Steve strode forward first, eager to get to the fridge, and everyone made to follow until Sam ran into Steve’s back, the man having stopped after only a few steps. 

Deadpool was standing in front of the stove, humming to himself and shaking his hips as he scooped up a positively massive chimichanga, turning around. He froze once he saw them, his masked eyes going comically wide. 

“What the hell?” Tony began, but before anyone could move Deadpool sprinted towards the open window (how the hell did he get that open in the first place??) and dove out, yelling, “Parker, catch!” 

Everyone waited for a few seconds before they heard a quiet smack, then, “Dammit Parker!”

Naturally, that’s when the team heard the toilet flush and the bathroom down the hall open, a red-and-blue suited young man hurrying out. 

“Thanks for the food!” He gave a hurried thumbs out before jumping out the window after Deadpool, and Steve blinked twice. 

“This is why I drink,” Tony muttered after a moment, pushing Steve out of the way as he moved towards the bar. “Damn kids.”


End file.
